1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment latch assembly for securing and selectively releasing a vehicle seat with respect to a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
Attachment latch assemblies have previously been utilized to secure a vehicle seat with respect to a vehicle body and to selectively permit the seat to be released so that the seat can be moved or stored so as to permit the vehicle to provide a cargo area for transportation as opposed to carrying of passengers. Such latch assemblies have previously utilized rubber components so as to provide the attachment without rattling that would otherwise be caused by tolerances involved with the metal to metal contact between such latch assemblies and a striker to which each latch assembly is secured to provide the attachment. Normally the latch assemblies are mounted on the associated vehicle seat and the strikers are mounted on the vehicle body; however, the reverse positioning is also possible with the latch assemblies mounted on the vehicle body and the strikers mounted on the vehicle seat.